Dois corações, paixões separadas
by LyKaulitz
Summary: Tipo, eu sou péssima para fazer o sumário, mais vamos lá, Cain vai visitar o conde August nem tente achá-lo no manga porque isso não vai rolar! e acontecem coisas estranhas!


Venenos, essa И uma droga que eu nЦo consigo controlar, o vМcio por estes pequenos lМquidos, ou grЦos И imenso dentro de mim, И quase incontrolАvel. Quase, eu nunca teria coragem de usА-lo em minha irmЦ ou em Riffael. SС de pensar que um dia as pessoas mais queridas de minha vida tivessem sua vida roubada por um desses venenos por minha culpa eu me mataria. E se fosse por culpa de qualquer outro, morreria no lugar de qualquer um dos dois...Mary... jА com 11 anos... virando uma mocinha, e Riff... Riff... eu nЦo tenho palavras para descrever tal pessoa... eu sempre sofria muito com o meu pai...ele cuidava de mim, mesmo sabendo de minha maldiГЦo...ele И uma pessoa incrМvel.  
-Mestre Cain.  
-Sim Riff?  
-Uma carta do Sr╨Alguste Charl -O que diz?  
Eu odeio esse homen, ele И simplesmente asqueroso!Sua filha nЦo, ela И uma dama completa!  
- " Meu caro Conde.  
esta carta И um convite para lhe convidar a visitar a minha mansЦo das Margaridas, teremos uma pequena festa para comemorar os 15 anos de minha filha, espero que possa vir Atenciosamente Alguste Charl"

-Riff prepare suas coisas e a carruagem, me encontre daqui a 10 minutos com ela.  
-Mestre, tem certeza que precisarАs de mim? Parece-me uma festa como outra qualquer.  
-Lembra-se de como voltei da Зltima vez que fui lА sozinho?  
- Sim senhor - Riff olhou para baixo, com um ar de culpa no olhar... o que eu fiz?  
- acalme-se Riff, a culpa daquilo tudo nЦo foi sua, eu me descuidei, por isso que eu desejo que venha comigo dessa vez!  
- Sim Mestre... - Riff retirou-se de meus aposentos.  
Sento-me e seguro minha cabeГa entre minhas mЦos... isso de novo nЦo, esse sentimento, sentir como se meu coraГЦo fosse pego entre corrente e apertado... nЦo!  
Arrumo minha mala e saio pela porta de meu quarto e olho o corredor a minha frente... tЦo longo... como a minha vida... lembro-me correndo por esses corredore, tudo para ir a o quarto de meu mordomo... de meu amigo.  
- irmЦozinho, vai a algum lugar?  
- ah, sim Mary, vou para a nova mansЦo do sr╨ Charl - aquele velho chato!  
- ele mesmo.  
- VocЙ nЦo vai... vai?  
- Vou minha irmЦ... vou - Fica aqui Cain!  
- и o aniversАrio da Lady Mariane, eu tenho que ir!  
- Volte logo ta!  
- ok!  
E Cain seguiu por aquele corredor... seguindo reto, sem olhar para trАs.  
- Mestre, permita-me ajudА-lo - Claro Riff Ele colocou minhas coisas na carruagem, me ajudou a subir e subiu logo apСs, a viagem foi tranquila e sem nenhum contratempo e finalmente chegamos.  
- Conde!  
- Madame Mariane, como vai?  
Beijo a mЦo daquela bela dama, apenas por cortesia... pois nЦo era ela quem queria beijar, muito menos na mЦo - Muito bem!  
- Suas amigas irЦo comparescer na sua festa, presumo!  
- Nem todas.  
- Por que?  
- Algumas, faz sС uma semana, MarrМ, Laetita e Zoe, no mesmo dia, uma depos da outra... morreram O espanto tomou meu coraГЦo, o rosto de Riff estava pАlido - foram assassinadas Mariane falava isso com uma tristesa grando no olhas, mais sua voz estava normal, como se estivesse contando algum fato normal.  
JА era escuro, eu caminhava pelos corredores daquela mansЦo quando ouvi uma voz bela, cantando.  
reconheci na hora... as cantigas da mamЦe gansa essa menina, ela... ela... nЦo era normal.  
Uma sala cheia de velas acesas, um sofА vermelho veludo.  
Um cМrculo no centro da sala completava acena.  
- Vodu.  
- Exato meu caro Conde Senti uma corda me enforcar e depois disso, meus olhos nЦo conseguiram ver mais o que se passava a o meu redor... minha mente nЦo captava mais nada... era inЗtil pensar.  
- boa noite... meu querido conde Correntes me apertavam o sangue, eu nЦo sentia minhas pernas, tentei me levantar... mais era inЗtil.  
- Mestre Cain!  
- Riff!  
Riff correu para o encontro de seu mestre - Riff, saia daqui!  
- NЦo mestre eu ficarei com vocЙ!  
- Riff, vА embora!  
- Nunca!  
- Riffael, nЦo encoste um dedo no meu conde - Disse uma voz feminina - nЦo se atreva a se aproximar dele nunca mais!  
uma faca atravessou o abdomen de Riff - NцO!  
ele caio no chЦo - Riff, nЦo, pelo amor de Deus nЦo! NЦo morra!  
- NЦo ligue para ele Cain - uma voz doce, a o meu lado me abraГando por trАs - NЦo ligue mais para ele, venha comigo!  
- Me-Meridianna!  
A escuridЦo que eu caМ transforma-se em velas e eu acordo, fora tudo um sonho - Humm, humm! Meu amado conde!  
- Mariane!  
- nЦo seu bobo... sou eu... - uma mАscara de carne foi tirada do rosto de Mariane, um calafrio me subiu a espinha - Meridianna!  
- isso mesmo meu amor! Eu tirei de meu caminho todos aqueles que tentaram se aproximar de vocЙ, matei todas as moГas que pensaram, sС pensaram, em casar-se com vocЙ, e estou perto de eliminar seu belo mordomo tambИm.  
- DEIXE O RIFF FORA DISSO!  
- Ora meu amor, se importa tanto assim com esse criado pobre?  
- Cale a boca Meridianna, eu nЦo a amo mais!  
- Co... como?  
- o que vocЙ ouviu!  
- и POR CAUSA DAQUELE INSOLENTE NцO и?  
Meridianna saiu porta afora me deixando lА dentro, o que ela farА com Riff?  
A preocupaГЦo me sobe a mente, eu queria que o Riff estivesse aqui, agora para me dizer que estava tudo bem, que irМamos sair bem dessa, que ele me amava - AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Esse griro!! Tento me levantar de novo mais minhas pernas nЦo me obedescem - Riff!! Riff!! Riff!  
- nЦo adianta meu amado conde, ele estА inconciente.  
aquela vaca coloca o corpo de Riff na minha frente, e logo uma poГa de sangue se forma am volta dele.  
- Daqui a pouco ele vai perder todo o sangue de seu corpo, e vocЙ serА sС meu!  
- Riff, resista, eu presciso que vocЙ resista.  
LАgrimas escorrem por meu rosto e eu me deito em seu peito, o que serА de mim sem ele para me curar? Sem ele para cessar minhas lАgrimas?E o que eu faГo sem seu amor? Se nЦo fosse por ele eu estari a morto a uma hora dessas! Deus me ajude! Me ajude por favor!  
Sinto o formigamento em meus pИs cessarem, finalmente a anestesia posta em minhas pernas acabou, eu levanto o Riff e o abraГo - Mestre Cain.  
- Riff! Como se sente?  
- Mestre Cain, eu nЦo sei se vou resistir.  
Sua voz chega a o meu ouvido rouca, eu sinto meu coraГЦo se apertar com essas palavras - Por favor Riff, nЦo morra, eu nЦo sei como vai ser minha voda sem vocЙ!! NЦo morre, por favor!  
- Mestre Cain, eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa.  
- Fale Riff, me diga, o que И!  
- Eu sinto por vocЙ uma coisa que nunca senti nada por ninguЙm antes, quando me eproximo de vocЙ, sinto meu coraГЦo bater mais forte... eu te amo muito Conde.  
- Riff... - Sinto riff empalidecer, ele vai ficando frio, seus olhos se fecham eu gelo - Riff!! RIFFAEL!! SOBREVIVA, POR FAVOR, SOBREVIVA por favor... por favor!! Por... - sinto minha cabeГa tonta e desmaio 


End file.
